thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Background Rarity is a resident of Ponyville who lived at Carousel Boutique, creating and selling dresses as well as doing other stylish things of the sort. When she was a filly, the outfits she made lack a certain thing, which caused her to begin to questions her abilities as a stylist. Suddenly, her horn began to shine and dragged her through the land, leading her to her destiny, and a large boulder, after a while. Rarity was infuriated, asking aloud, angrily, "A ROCK?! THIS IS MY DESTINY?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, HORN?" Suddenly, Rainbowdash's Rainboom struck and the rock split in two, revealing many, many crystals inside of it. Rarity took these back to her boutique and added them to the outfits she had made, achieving the look she wanted them to have and earning her cutie mark. Rarity first met Twilight Sparkle and Spike when the two came to check up on the decorating for the Summer Sun Celebration. Spike has since taken to having a crush on Rarity and assists her in making dresses. Rarity, with the help of Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, and Pinkie Pie, assisted Twilight in finding the Elements of Harmony to vanquish Nightmare Moon. She aided in their journey to the ruined castle to find the Elements by calming a saddened sea serpent whos beautiful mustache had been ruined. Rarity took one of the serpents scales and sliced off her own tail, tying its end to the cut end of the serpent's mustache, thusly calming him as well as calming the savage waves that he had created in his sadness. He thusly repayed the ponies for Rarity's kindness by taking them across the water. Once they confronted Nightmare Moon and after she had destroyed the Elements of Hermony they were searching for, Twilight Sparkle explained how Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash were the Elements of Harmony, Rarity being the Element of Generosity. Together, the six mares defeated Nightmare Moon by using the Elements of Harmony. Personality Rarity is a friendly and creative pony who strives for fashion. She works hard when she wants to and enjoys being pampered. Roleplay 'Arc 3' Rarity fell into Iriphos and landed on top of Tear Grants in an area called the Western Ruins. Rarity was then introduced to Yosuke Hanamura, Teddie, Arietta the Wild, and Zelos Wilder. Arietta told Rarity about the world she was in and drew a picture of a monster that had attacked the world earlier. Zelos then told her that he had seen some friends of hers and that maybe they could contact "the professor" to see if she can talk to Fluttershy. The group travelled to Neo Domino City, where they stayed at Zelos and Teddie's mansion. Rarity had been walking around the mansion looking for Tear when she heard something strange on a strange box-like thing. She then entered Arietta's bedroom upon hearing her speaking with Yosuke about what just happened. Yosuke told Rarity about the Midnight Channel and about the murders that came with it. He also told her it was a secret and to keep it to herself, which she promised to do. Abilities Rarity is skilled at creating dresses, finding gems, cleaning and decorating. She has basic unicorn magic and she represents the Element of Generosity. Martial Arts: Rarity knows how to fight and defend herself with various kicks and punches. Category:Youkai Saint Category:Character Category:Female Category:My Little Pony: FiM Category:Cartoon